


Skylten som föll ner

by MsUnOwen



Category: Bamse, Bamse (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Stöld, Tidigareinardserier, elefantrubinen, förbjudenkärlektyp, kullarna, rav, småköping
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsUnOwen/pseuds/MsUnOwen
Summary: Ingen av dem hade trott att de på grund av en skylt skulle erkänna att de brydde sig om varandra.
Relationships: Mickelina/Reinard





	Skylten som föll ner

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, tydligen har jag drabbats av Bamse feber igen. Hur det kunde hända en 17 åring är jag inte helt säker på men jag försöker som bäst bli kvitt den genom att skriva Bamse baserade historier om två av mina favorit karaktärer i den serien. Jag är ganska säker att det här storyn inte kommer att intressera någon, men jag lägger ändå ut den. Hur som helst så är jag finlandssvensk och det kommer säkert att finnas en rad olika finlandismer fast jag försöker minska dem. Trevlig läsning.

Reinard flinade när han traskade ut från museet, med elefant rubinen säkert i fickan och sin väska i andra handen. Vem hade trott att det skulle vara så enkelt att stjäla den? Speciellt eftersom han hade misslyckats första gången. Och mitt på ljusa dagen dessutom. Hade alla i småköping helt och hållet mist det lilla förstånd som de hade? Fast han kunde ju erkänna att det kanske inte skulle gått fullt lika lätt om han inte hade varit förklädd eller inte lyckats slå av larmet just it tid. 

Tyvärr skulle musee personalen upptäcka att rubinen saknades när som helst nu och då var det bäst ifall han var så långt borta som möjligt, eller snarare att Greve von Lingon var det. 

Ett svagt gnisslande hördes ovanför honom. Men Reinard brydde sig inte om det och skulle just ta ett steg framåt när musee skylten damp ner på hans huvud. Vilket fick honom att förlora medvetandet.

Mickelina hade just svängt runt hörnet när hon såg någon från museet skrika till vid ingången. "Först blir en rubin stulen och nu har vår skylt tagit kål på Greve von Lingon! Jag borde ha blivit tandläkare istället.",

Mickelinas blick landade på den avsvimmade, grå skäggiga räven framför henne. 

Hon skyndade fram."Hur hårt föll skylten på honom?", 

Den unga mannen från muséet ojade sig. "Jag vet inte. Jag såg bara när den träffade honom.", 

Mickelina hukade sig för att titta närmare på Grevens huvud så att hon kunde se hur svårt skadad han var. 

Skylten hade inte orsakat något sår eller ens en rispa men däremot så såg hon att han hade lyckats få en ganska stor bula i bakhuvudet. Men den var inte så stor att hon trodde att räven måste fara till ett sjukhus. 

"Det verkar inte vara speciellt farligt fastän han är avsvimmad.", sa, Mickelina. "Han borde troligen börja kvickna till så småningom.", 

Den unga mannen andades ut. "Vad bra. Jag hade trott att-", 

Mickelina rynkade pannan när hon tittade närmare på Greven. Han verkade bekant på något sätt och skägget verkade sitta fel. Dessutom hade hans ansikte inte de rynkor som man vanligtvis förknippar med någon på 60 eller 70 år. 

Var hade hon sett honom förut? 

Mickelina fortsatte att se eftertänksamt på mannen, eller, tja, snarare stirra eftertänksamt på honom. 

Han hade skarpa drag, en kraftig nos och-

Plötsligt kände hon igen honom. Det här var någon som hon kände. Någon som hon kände väldigt bra. Någon som lyckades nästla in sig i hennes liv med jämna mellanrum. 

"Sa du att han hette Greve von Lingon?", frågade hon med en blandning av skratt och misstänksamhet i rösten. 

"Öh, ja.",

Mickelina fnyste. Så originellt. "Han heter inte von Lingon. Han är inte ens en greve. Det här är Reinard Räv. Mästertjuv och kandidat för världsmästare i elakhet.", sa, hon, med blicken fäst på tyngden i hans ficka.

"Han som stoppade en diamant i en korv och kidnappade Bamse- och- och-!", 

"Just han.", sa, Mickelina lugnt, samtidigt som hon stack ner handen i Reinards ficka och plockade upp elefant rubinen ur den. "Det är också Reinard som stal er rubin.", hon räckte över den till den unga mannen. "Varsågod.", 

"Ta-ta-tack.", sa, han förbluffat. "Äh, ska vi ringa polisen?", 

"J-", Mickelina tvekade. De borde ringa polisen. Det var helt enkelt vad man gjorde när man hade ertappat en brottsling. Men… Reinard var avsvimmad och hon hade ingen aning om när han skulle återfå medvetandet. Visst hon trodde att det skulle vara ganska snart men Mickelina gillade ändå inte tanken på att Reinard skulle tillbringa en stund medvetslös i fängelset. Det var många skurkar som hade en gås oplockad med honom och även om de inte vågade ge sig på honom när de inte var i fängelset misstänkte Mickelina att det skulle vara annorlunda om Reinard dök upp där medvetslös. Om de ringde polisen skulle Reinard då… bli allvarligt skadad?

Hon kände sig plötsligt illamående. Var det verkligen så farligt ifall hon inte skulle meddela polisen den här gången? Dessutom så hade hon ju gett tillbaka vad Reinard hade stulit. 

"Nej…", sa, Mickelina slutligen. "Nej.", 

"Vadå?!", 

"Vi, äh, behöver inte ringa polisen. Jag tar honom med mig raka vägen till Pontus Kask.", ljög hon. 

"Men är det inte vettigare ifall vi-", 

"Då säger vi så då.", Meddelade, Mickelina glatt, samtidigt som hon lyfte upp Reinard och stödde honom. "Ha en bra dag.", sa, hon och plockade upp väskan, som troligen innehöll ett klädombyte om hon kände Reinard rätt. Sen travade hon iväg. 

Den unga mannen rynkade först pannan men ryckte sen på axlarna. Hon visste säkert vad hon gjorde. 

Vad exakt var det som hon höll på med? Undrade Mickelina när hon släpade Reinard uppför trapporna till hennes och Olas lägenhet. 

Hon hade inte ringt polisen fast hon borde, sen hade hon ljugit om att ta Reinard till polisen på egen hand och nu-! Tänkte Mickelina, när hon tog upp nycklarna och låste upp. - förde hon frivilligt Reinard till hennes lägenhet för att han skulle kunna återhämta sig. Höll hon på att förlora förståndet?! 

Mickelina stängde dörren och tog med räven som hon höll i, till hennes sovrum och lade honom på sängen. 

Hon pustade ut. Han var verkligen tung. Sedan synade hon väskan. Hon borde egentligen inte… men kanske det ändå skulle vara bäst att försäkra sig att den faktiskt bara innehöll ett klädbyte. 

Mickelina öppnade den. Till sin lättnad upptäckte hon med det samma att hon hade haft rätt. Mickelina stängde väskan och lade den bredvid sängen. 

Efter det gick hon ut ur rummet för att göra te åt sig. Tur att Ola först skulle vara tillbaka till kvällen.

När Reinard vaknade bultade det svagt i hans huvud. Vad var det egentligen som hade hänt? Han kom ihåg att han just hade kommit ut ur museet och då… hade den där förbaskade skylten fallit ner på hans huvud! Det måste åtminstone varit den. 

Men han låg inte kvar på gatan istället var han i en väldigt bekväm säng. 

Reinard rynkade pannan. Vem var det som hade tagit med honom hem till sig? Det här hade aldrig hänt förut. Vanligtvis lämnade folk bara honom där han låg när han hade slagit huvudet. 

Nå, det här var ju egentligen riktigt bra. Nu var han borta från muséet som troligen redan hade upptäckt stölden och han hade fortfarande elefant- 

Var var den? Hade den fallit ut? Nej det kunde den inte ha gjort rocken hade för djupa fickor. Någon hade knyckt den! Någon hade vågat stjäla från honom. Denna någon kanske visserligen inte visste vem den hade rånat men den hade definitivt vetat om att vad den hade stulit.

Reinard knöt fingrarna. Av alla idiotiska-! 

"Åh, du är vaken.", 

Han tittade upp mot dörröppningen och blinkade. Hon hade varit den sista personen han hade trott att skulle äga lägenheten. 

Reinard blev plötsligt väldigt medveten om att han troligen hade damm på sig och att lösskägget satt fel. 

Han såg säkert förfärlig ut. Han kände hur det hettade i kinderna. Varför kunde de inte ha träffats under mer normala omständigheter? 

"Hur känner du dig?", Frågade Mickelina. 

"Öh, bra.", sa, Reinard och kände sig väldigt generad. Sen kom han på att hon kanske inte visste vem han var. Mickelina trodde troligen att han var någon stackars gammal gubbe som hade råkat ut för en olycka. Tack och lov!

"Jag är väldigt tacksam över att ni lät mig stanna.", sa, Reinard som genast satte sig in i rollen. Men den här gången kände han en obehaglig känsla i magen som inte brukade finnas där när han lurade folk. "Mitt namn är Greve von Lingon och-",

Mickelina såg ut som om hon försökte låta bli att skratta. "Bra försök Reinard. Det finns te i köket om du vill ha. Fast jag antar att du vill byta om först.", sa hon.

Han kände hur kinderna brände till igen och han måste ha sett väldigt förvånad ut för Mickelina skrattade till lite innan hon gick iväg. 

Reinard stirrade på dörren. Sen märkte han att hans väska stod bredvid sängen. Han lyfte upp den. 

Mickelina satt vid köksbordet när Reinard kom ut från sovrummet iklädd hans vanliga svarta kostym. 

"Hur visste du att det var jag?", frågade han när han satte sig ner mitt emot henne. 

Mickelina ryckte på axlarna. "Jag kände bara igen dig.",

"Visst men hur?", 

"Jag bara gjorde det.", 

Reinard smuttade försiktigt på sitt te. "Varför ringde du inte polisen?", frågade han. 

Mickelina tittade djupt ner i sin kopp, som om livets alla mysterier gömde sig i den. "Det var inte nödvändigt.", sa, hon till slut. 

När hon vände blicken mot räven mitt emot sig igen. Gapade Reinard. "Inte nödvändigt?!", fick han fram. "Jag hade just rån- Äh, råkat lägga krokben på någon.", 

Mickelina lyfte sin kopp. "Ett annat bra försök. Hur lyckades du stjäla rubinen förresten? Den måste ha varit väl bevakad.", 

Ett flin spred sig sakta över Reinards ansikte. "Åh, det var förvånansvärt enkelt. Jag behövde bara förklä mig och sedan skapa en lite kalabalik så att ingen märkte att rubinen togs och stänga av larmet i rätt tid.", 

Mickelina nickade. Det där var förvånansvärt… snyggt. Nej! Inte snyggt skamligt! Hon borde inte ens tycka att stölder kunde vara snygga. Hon höll definitivt på att förlora sitt förstånd. 

"Tyvärr har jag inte den längre.", fortsatte Reinard. "Och eftersom ingen annan visste att det var jag som stulit den så misstänker jag att du har något att göra med dess mystiska försvinnande från min ficka. Har du för vana att tömma fickorna på oskyldiga medborgare, Mickelina?", sa, han. Flinet hade konstigt nog bara förstärkts. 

Mickelina kom på sig själv med att tycka att han var stilig. Nej, nej, nej han är en tjuv! Inte pojkvän material. Han står på fel sida om lagen! 

"Nå, var är den?", frågade, Reinard.

"Tillbaka på museet.", svarade, hon och tog en klunk te.

Reinard suckade och fick något smått irriterat över sig. "Det ante mig. Nå jag stal den i alla fall.", 

"Ja.", 

"Äsch, se inte sådär dömande ut.", 

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag skulle inte se dömande ut ifall du inte skulle ha bestämt dig för att stjäla en ovärderlig rubin.", 

"Det var en principsak.", sa, Reinard och satte nosen i vädret. "Jag stal den nästan en gång och enda sedan dess har det irriterat mig. Så jag bestämde mig för att försöka på nytt. Fast jag väntar mig inte att du ska förstå. Du är en sån snällis att du säkert inte ens har gjort en dålig sak i hela ditt liv.", 

Reinard såg ut att må illa när han sa det där sista, som om ett liv utan lurendrejeri var något hemskt. Han hade definitivt fått allt om bakfoten, tänkte hon. 

"Om jag nu är en sån snällis varför sitter du då här och dricker te med mig?", 

Reinard blev genast defensiv. "Därför att du släpade hit mig mot min vilja!", 

"Förlåt att jag inte tänkte på att fråga när du var medvetslös.", sa, Mickelina syrligt. "Men jag tvingade dig faktiskt inte att stanna.", 

Reinard hajade till. "Nej det gjorde du inte…", han såg nästan bestört ut nu när insikten om att han hade kunnat gå närsomhelst drabbade honom. 

Mickelina tömde sin tekopp. Det var det då. Reinard skulle stiga upp och gå sin väg och det skulle vara det. Märkligt nog fick tanken henne att känna sig ledsen istället för lättad. 

Men Reinard reste sig inte upp istället höll han i sin kopp som om den varit en sköld. "Om du nu har så mycket emot bovar varför bjöd du mig då på te efter att du hade…", han såg nästan ut som om han skulle få ett slaganfall. "hjälpt mig.", spottade Reinard ur sig. "Och varför gjorde du det förresten?",

"Jag ville vara säker att du var okej innan du for och jag hjälpte dig för att-", hon mot all reson brydde sig om honom. "Någon måste göra det.",

Reinards öron böjdes nedåt en aning. Det var som om de slokade, så mycket som en rävs öron nu kan sloka. "Jasså, jaha.", 

Mickelina kände ett styng av dåligt samvete. Hur kunde hon varit så kall? Bara för att hon inte ville medge- Säg det nu då din toka.

Hon tog ett djupt andetag. "Men mest hjälpte jag dig för att jag… bryr mig om dig. Och du behöver någon som bryr sig om dig.", 

Öronen for upp igen samtidigt som hon tyckte att Reinards kinder blev lite mörkare. "D-du bryr dig?", frågade han med stora ögon. 

"Ja det är klart.", sa, hon och kände hur det skar i hjärtat över hans reaktion. Reinard hade uppenbarligen inte haft så speciellt många som brydde sig om honom i hans liv. Hade han någonsin haft det förresten? Om det var så skulle det i alla fall förklara hans skurkaktigheter.

Hans mun rörde sig men inga ord kom ut. Det var första gången som hon någonsin hade sett Reinard mållös. 

"J-jaha.", Lyckades han till sist klämma fram. "Jag… äh…", 

Hennes hjärta slog fortare. "Ja?",

"Ska nog gå.", 

Hennes hjärta sjönk. "Åh.",

"Äh, tack för tet och… hjälpen.", sa, Reinard. Men det syntes att han fick kämpa både med tack och hjälp.

"Ingen orsak.", sa, hon och reste sig för att samla ihop kopparna. 

Reinard gick fram till dörren. Mickelina såg hur han rörde vid handtaget. Hur han sedan öppnade dörren. Men det såg ändå inte ut som om han nödvändigtvis ville gå. 

Han hejdade sig vid tröskeln. "Förresten så bryr jag mig lite om dig också.", 

Mickelina tappade nästan koppen. 

"Ville bara få det sagt.", mumlade han. "Men få nu inga idéer på att försöka förvandla mig till vargen nummer två!", 

Hon log. "Ingen risk.",

Och sen stängdes dörren.


End file.
